Kakugyō Nara
Kakugyō Nara (Kaku) is a Jōnin level shinobi of Haikyogakure. He seems to have a strong affiliation with Cat. Background Kaku's past is nothing exciting. He was born in Konoha and attended the academy there and graduated at the top of his class. While he is not currently a resident of Konohagakure, he remains on good terms with both of his parents and the village in general. He even has both of his grandparents, on both sides of the family, still alive, along with a younger sister who is still in Konohagakure. There is also one cousin, Gyakusatsu, residing in Kyokujitsugakure, that he also stays in contact with. Kaku's reason for leaving Konohagakure has yet to be revealed. Personality Kaku is a tactical genius. Like most males of his family, he is highly intelligent and frequently demonstrates this to the frustration of the people around him. However, unlike most of the men in the Nara clan, Kaku actually has some drive to him - preferring to accomplish things rather the shirk duties. While Kaku does remain focused, he also enjoys games of Shogi. Appearance Kaku frequently dons a fairly colorless outfit, much like Cat, whom he is often seen with. He wears a fairly tight jacket that buttons across the left side of his chest, something more typical of a Chinese style tunic. There are no buttons on this jacket, but silver loops that hold the garment in place. The sleeves have a fairly stiff cuff to them which is embelished with a silver edging. Kaku's pants are also fairly formal looking for a shinobi - they seem well pressed, much like formal dress pants and are black in color. The only bit of color that seems to be on Kaku is the shirt that can be seen in the small opening on Kaku's shirt color, which is an orange-red. Kaku's belt also holds his ninja supplies, which are at this back but can easily be moved along the belt to suit his needs with Shadow Imitation. Lastly, Kaku wears a pair of class which are coated with an anti-glare solution and seem to have some special properties to them - including preventing the link between eyes with many visual based techniques. Physically, Kaku is about 5'10" tall with no standout physical features. He had dark black hair and grey-blue eyes. Abilities Kaku, as a Jōnin, is a relatively well trained fighter and can do the standard techniques for his rank. As well, he can currently do all of the Nara clan techniques, also being well respected among those ranks. As well, Kaku currently possesses three self created jutsu: Kage Naka Ni Kage, Makoto Kage Bushin no Jutsu, and Kage Katsu. He is also a skillful user of Shadow Clones. Kaku seems to be able to defend himself fairly well in hand-to-hand combat and has demonstrated an affinity for genjutsu despite not currently possessing any genjutsu. Shuriken Kaku possesses 30 special shuriken, which he can manipulate their movements through bursts of chakra from their store. They have a limited of 20 directional changes before they need more chakra, but dodging them can be quite difficult for an average shinobi. In combat In combat, Kaku will remain relatively stationary if at all possible. Typically, any movements me makes are subtly and difficult to discern if he actually did something. He also likes to control movements through Shadow Imitation and his shuriken. It is not uncommon for him to frequently make Shadow Clones either as a physical defense or a distraction to his real movements. Any move Kaku makes is highly calculated.